official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Donbei Original Kakeai Manzai Pets (Furby Fakes)
A set of two electronic foxes entitled "Donbei Original Kakeai Manzai Pets '''(どん兵衛 オリジナルかけあい漫才ペット''')" were given out as a prize by Nissin in Japan during 1999. These electronic pets were based off a Furby's design. The Two Foxes The two foxes have names. The name of the pink fox is Kucha Bei (くちゃ兵衛), but the name of the orange one is Pecha Bei (ぺちゃ兵衛). Both wear aprons with Donbei's logo on them, and they have green cross-eyed eyes. Each fox also has a tail and a set of eyelids which move. Their bottom mouths move up and down as they speak. Unlike Pecha, Kucha has eyelashes. Pecha has eyelids that are a lighter shade of orange than his fur, and Kucha has eyelids which are a different shade of pink from her fur. Features Aside from having a tail, a bottom mouth, and a set of eyelids which move, not much is known about them. According to the manual, they can speak to each other and sing. It is unknown if their voices or phrases are the same as the voices used for their counterparts which were made in 2000. Prototypes The two toys were advertised as stickers on the seals of Donbei noodle containers and they had their own TV commercial. They were also advertised underneath of the seals of noodle containers themselves. However in the promos, prototypes of the toys were used rather than photos of the actual products. The same photo of the prototypes, which appear on a set of postcards used to enter the contest for the toys, was used on promotional stickers for the seals of Donbei noodle bowls. The same photo of the prototype foxes was also used for the manual and box art for the toys. However, the prototype version of Pecha and Kucha which appears in a TV commercial looks different from the other prototype version of themselves which was used in other promotional material. 1996-goods-1.png|An image of the prototype versions of Pecha and Kucha. This photo has appeared on a few promos for the competition from which the two foxes could be won. i-img1200x900-1547451916wy7cv91485771.jpg i-img1200x900-1547451921hn5czd1462038.jpg i-img1200x900-1547452182myd6bu1449607.jpg kawaii.png|A photo of the prototype foxes which were used in the commercial donbe_tenpuraudon.jpg|A photo of a noodle bowl's seal with a sticker showing a prototype version of the two foxes seal.jpg|prototypes of Pecha and Kucha visible under the seal of a noodle bowl title_2.gif|An image that may have been from an official website by Nissin Plushes Plush versions of the Kakeai Manzai Pets are known to exist, but little information is known about them. It is not known if they can speak. i-img640x480-1556776941puzchj1451278.jpg i-img480x640-1556776941fclxkw505691.jpg i-img640x480-1556776941xod05f1512803.jpg i-img640x480-1556776941wygask484350.jpg Keychain Versions Keychain versions of Kucha and Pecha were also given out as a prize by Nissin, however, not much is known about them. 20180421_77c7ff.JPG 20180421_6e01c9.JPG 20180421_e792e5.JPG nisbox.JPG|The box the keychains came in nib.JPG|The Nissin logo appearing on the box b002.jpg Gallery kw.jpg sleeping.jpg|Kucha and Pecha with their eyes shut in their box m11822024384_2.jpg|Kucha m11822024384_3.jpg|Pecha kucha.jpg|Kucha (top view) pecha.jpg|Pecha (top view) i-img1200x1200-15360399730726up1652390.jpg|Kucha and Pecha's backs and tails j492988551.jpg|Kucha and Pecha out of their box katadukesense05-img600x450-1501308832to6t5v4386.jpg katadukesense05-img600x540-1501308832o1xtez4386.jpg manual.jpg|The inside of the manual m82715396979_3.jpg m32573502333_2.jpg|Pecha and Kucha's names on one side of the box Ohmygoodness.jpg|The Kakeai Manzai Pets and the Kakeai Manzai Family 3000865000432005_4.jpg|The box they are packaged in when they are sent to winners of the campaign title_1.gif|a png version of the logo Videos Category:Furby Fakes Category:1998 Furby Fakes Category:Japanese Furby Fakes Category:Nissin